


Game Master

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Christmas Presents, Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Humor, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem had the strange and- at times- frustrating ability to turn everything into a gameEven getting a Christmas gift for his boyfreind





	Game Master

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of Yugioh Advent- "Game"
> 
> I really wanted to do something different from the traditional Duel Monsters and board games and stuff

Yugi loved Atem

He loved Atem with all of his heart and soul

And he loved playing games- obviously

But when it came to the Atem/game combination..... sometimes things could get a little too extreme even for his taste

Atem liked making a game out of _everything_ , if at all possible, and wile that's cute sometimes, other times it was.... considerably less so

But Yugi loved him, and he was a patient soul, and usually the overuse of creativity didn't bother him

Every now and then, however, it lead to an outcome that Yugi really would have rather avoided....

This was one such occasion

 

~+~

 

"And with that, I've taken your final heart point,"

"Aw man.... I really should know better than to play you on a low self-esteem day, you crush me everytime," Duke said with a slightly amused sigh

"Low self-esteem day?" Atem asked curiously, head tilting as his opponent started to clean up the dice game they had been playing

"Yeah, I had some unfortunate news this morning so I'm not feeling the best about myself, it's fine though, atleast playing distracted me for a wile,"

"What kind of unfortunate news?" Yugi frowned worriedly, glancing up from the game he and Joey were playing at the next table over

"Well... I was going to get Tristan this special thing for Christmas and it didn't come through, it was a signed first edition of the first volume of Detective Conan, no one else had bid on it the entire week so I felt fine going to bed in the last few hours of the auction, but when I woke up, someone else had crept in and won it,"

"That sucks," Joey commented sympathetically

"Yeah, it does, I really wanted to give him that too, especially since I know he's giving me jewlry, I really wanted to beat him,"

Yugi frowned, expression pinching slightly

"How do you know he's getting you jewl-? ... _Joey_ ,"

If the sheepish look on the blonde's face was any indication.... Joey Can't Keep A Secret Wheeler had struck again

"It isn't about 'beating' someone though, I mean, Christmas isn't a competition," Yugi added quickly

"Yeah, 'cause if it was, I'd totally have all of ya' beat," Joey grinned, rolling his dice

"Now now Joey, let's not get carried away in a fantasy world, how _exactly_ are you going to get Kaiba a decent gift? He has everything under the _sun_ , and he's a block of ice so it isn't exactly like you can get him something sentimental," Duke noted

"Oh I'm gettin' 'im somethin' sentimental, believe me, he's gonna open this thing an' _cry_!"

Right, because _that_ was the point of Christmas

"You guys...."

"Really, you should both stop arguing now," Atem hummed, much to Yugi's releif

" _Thank you_ Ate-"

"Obviously if it's a competition I am going to win,"

....

Please no

"According to who? I mean, listen, if this were a game I would agree with you, really I would, but let's be totally honest here, you're pretty new to the modern world still, and to things like Christmas, you can't possibly have a better gift in mind than we do,"

"Then shall we place a bet?"

Oh please, please gods not a bet, not a bet, not a be-

"You're on!!!"

It was a bet

 

~+~

 

"Come now aibou, surely you can't be that sore at me," Atem pouted

"You got us involved in a rediculous bet about materialism," Yugi pointed out with a sigh

"Not at all, I never intended to sign you up by proxy, you're more than free to drop out,"

"Oh _no_ , and let you win? Not going to happen sweetie, just because I didn't want to be involved with this bet in the first place doesn't mean I don't fully intend to win,"

And that was the thing about Yugi, he wasn't typically a competitive person....

Unless there was something on the line that he wanted

And what he wanted was to beat Atem at his own game- literally

He already knew what he was going to give to his partner, so the hard part was over, now all he had to do was get a little help from a freind to make it even better

 

~+~

 

"So you're telling me that if I help you with this, you'll defeat the pharaoh in a game?"

"I... mean.... you _can_ take it that way I guess,"

Seto put down his coffee, leaning further across his desk

"And by the fact that I'm helping you, I, as your partner, will in a way, _also_ be defeating him in a game?"

Gods, why had he thought this was a good idea?

"Yeah, I mean, you can certainly look at it like tha-"

"I'm in,"

....

Ok, easier than expected

"I also wish to participate in the bet myself, you may win, Yugi, but I'll _certainly_ come in second place, ahead of Atem,"

"Why? What are you planning to give to Joey anyway?"

The smirk on Seto Kaiba's face was nothing short of _wicked_

"Action Comics #1, the first appearance of Superman, his favorite charector of all time, AKA- _nerdvana_ ,"

"Wow, you realize that's going to give him a heart attack right? I mean, you might actually kill him with this,"

And just like that, wicked turned to flat-out sinister

"Oh, I know,"

"...... You're kind of a sadist, aren't you Kaiba?"

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Now sit down, we have alot to discuss, do you have the ring?"

Ah... now Yugi was starting to feel alot more warm and fuzzy, even talking about this was making his heart beat a little faster

"Yeah, I picked it up last week,"

"Good, let me see it, if you're going to propose to him well enough to make him cry you're going to have to do it right, and I want flowers that will match the gemstones in the ring,"

"What the hell is it with you people and wanting to make your boyfreinds cry!?"

"Don't you?"

"Well.... I mean.... _sort of_ but this is a different context and it just doesn't feel right to actually say it,"

"Too bad, you're one of us, now cough up the ring, and if it's garbage, I'm getting you a better one,"

Yugi's eyes rolled- hard- as he reached into his pocket for the ringbox

He knew this was a bad idea

"You're not getting a different one, I chose this one for a reason,"

"Fine, fair enough," the CEO reasoned, taking the small velvet box that Yugi had given him and slipping it open with a smirk

"Mm... it's simple but detailed, nice colors, I can work with this...."

And, like a movie villain, he snapped the box shut with a loud ***CRACK!*** , smirking and handing it back to Yugi

"Now let's defeat the pharaoh at his own game,"

Why had he ever agreed to any of this?


End file.
